


The Very Daring Rescue

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, OT6, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, anyone thay has been in a large snowball fight knows about that one jackass the puts ICE in his ball. For those of you that dont know, ice HURTS.The kids are having a snowball fight with jack, when one of them realizes that jack is too good. S/he puts ice in the snowball, and throws it at jack. It hits him and knocks him out. Pitch sees an opportunity and kidnaps jack. Its now up to the kids to save jackBonus points if:- they do not contact the guardians at all, because who wants to tell santa clause that he knocked his friend out.-jack is taken to pitch’s lair. The kid who threw the iceball feels really guilty, and the NightMares feed off of that- happy ending and jack escapes uninjured"I did this prompt in all particulars, except that the kids’ interpretation that this is a kidnapping is wildly inaccurate.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Kudos: 33
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	The Very Daring Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/28/2016.

“It still seems ridiculous to me that this should have happened,” Pitch said, gently brushing his fingers along the edges of the bruise that had rapidly formed on Jack’s temple. “I mean, it was _ice_.”

“But it wasn’t _fun_ ,” Jack said. He swung his feet back and forth where he sat on the new and improved throne in the old and improving lair. With this, he was almost certain that he’d sat in it more than Pitch, who preferred large, squashy armchairs hidden in deep rooms where supposedly no one could find them and possibly tease him about it. As if Pitch’s love of softness wasn’t incredibly obvious in other situations. “That’s how it works. I got knocked out because getting hit in the head with an ice ball is bad for fun and the kids need to know that. I would have been fine in a few minutes anyway if you hadn’t grabbed me.”

“A few minutes!” Pitch frowned deeply. “If you’re out for longer than a few seconds, something is probably deeply wrong. You could have a concussion anyway.” He sighed. “We need to go to the Warren right away, and we need to do it before you fall asleep or anything like that, because while Bunny and I have been getting better—”

Jack snickered and opened his mouth to comment, but Pitch stifled him with a glare. “This is serious,” he insisted. “I don’t want to show up unannounced while carrying your unconscious body. You’re still the favorite.”

“I mean, if you insist,” Jack said with a grin. “But I mean it about being fine in a few minutes. That’s enough time for everyone to realize that throwing an ice ball doesn’t lead to fun, and then I’d be able to get up and everything would be good. These kids only know what they know about being knocked out from movies. Thus, I get knocked out for a typical amount of time and I’m perfectly healthy afterwards. Besides, do you think any of those kids out there can really throw hard enough to knock me out?”

Pitch folded his arms. “What you say makes sense, but I don’t want to risk anything. You were human so much more recently than the rest of us and—”

“And am I _your_ favorite?” Jack asked, blinking his eyes at Pitch.

Pitch straightened up and into his best startled bird look. “A statement like that would sow conflict and lend insincerity to many of my previous actions, and you were injured, and taking an injured member of the quin—sestet to safety is the very least I can do, especially if I really do, um, care—”

Jack reached up—he had to stretch a little—and patted Pitch’s cheek. “Anyway,” he said, “about getting me to safety. Do you think that’s how the kids are going to interpret what you did?”

“Well, since they wouldn’t have actually seen me, it hardly matters.”

“What? Pitch—you really haven’t been paying attention to the outside world lately, have you?”

“No, but why does that—shh.” The very faint sound of nervous whispers and shuffling footsteps came to their ears. Jack couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but Pitch was familiar with the lair’s odd acoustics. “Children? Coming here? Into the very lair of the boogeyman?”

“You’ve been slaaacking,” Jack teased, in direct contradiction to what he had been going to tease Pitch about only seconds before.

“I—no, it’s just that they really like you,” Pitch muttered in irritation. He ground his teeth together. “They can’t go that way! The nightmares are loose over there!” He summoned some nightmaresand and when Jack saw that it had formed into a very large broom, he laughed until he wheezed. “What?” Pitch said sharply.

“They’re _kids_ , not pigeons. You can’t shoo them away with a broom.”

“I could.”

“Okay, maybe if they got in by accident. But this isn’t an accident, this is an adventure to save me. So you go and make sure they don’t bother your horsies too much, while leaving me here tied up with some really simple knots. Can you make the way to the throne room more obvious? And you can chase them to make them get here faster.”

“Yes…that could be fun,” Pitch said slowly. If he had any more objections they were interrupted by the sounds of screams and neighing. He cursed, and a few black ropes wound themselves around Jack’s wrists, ankles and knees. He then vanished into a nearby shadow, brandishing his nightmaresand broom as he did.

Jack tutted as he examined the ropes. Pitch had been in a hurry, but these were only single knots. No one who knew how to tie their shoes was going to believe these were holding him. He shook his head and bent down to tie them better, as well as move from the throne to lie on the floor. He didn’t want the kids to speculate now or ever why a kidnapping victim might be placed tied up on their kidnapper’s throne.

* * *

“…and then, I find out that the kid who hit Jack in the first place was feeling horribly guilty about it, and Erebus was eating _that_ , and I just can’t understand _why_ , it shouldn’t taste good to her, was it just because it was different and it was something I wanted to get her away from? Maybe I should have remade her entirely instead of just her guts over the past 48 hours,” Pitch concluded grumpily, though not as grumpily as he could have, as he was leaning against North’s side and sharing a very large mug of hot chocolate with Sandy, who was sitting in his lap.

“Okay, but without your nightmare having indigestion, it was fun having the kids daringly rescue me and barely escape with their lives, right?” Jack said. “And they all saw you.” He leaned more comfortably against Bunny, who pointedly did not wake up and reinforce Pitch in the idea that he should tell stories filled with complaints. On his other side, Tooth drew her focus back to the present room and nodded.

“I’ll be happier about it when I’m not so exhausted,” Pitch said. He gave Sandy a meaningful look that he couldn’t see while he drank deeply of the mug of hot chocolate. When he passed it back up to Pitch, a small, fat, flirty mermaid made of dreamsand was swimming in it. “What…?” Pitch said softly.

“Anyway, the question I have is, were you really in so much of a hurry that you couldn’t make me a convincing captive at all? Those knots wouldn’t have held shoelaces together,” Jack said.

“I’ve never tied anyone up,” Pitch said quickly, and took a gulp of hot chocolate. The dissolved dreamsand from the mermaid immediately started to take effect and he yawned hugely. “I,” he managed with a struggle, then slumped over, sound asleep. North caught the tipping mug and handed it to Sandy, who drank it with no effect.

North smiled at Jack’s confusion. “I do not know what Pitch was going to say, but he might have been about to explain that he does not know what innocent tying up looks like.” Jack’s eyes widened and North laughed. “When he wakes up, ask him and Sandy about it.”

“Oh, I definitely will,” Jack said, “if only because I never thought getting hit in the head with an ice ball would go in this direction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> kazechama said: The direction this went was so great! Innocent tying is my favourite
> 
> gretchensinister said: :)
> 
> sylphidine reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> @gretchensinister had asked for an OT+ sickfic some time back, and so I have a story in mind that’s a sequel to this one.
> 
> jackson-pidge-overland-bell reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH


End file.
